Leo Wyatt
"Look, I may not have any powers, but I'm not powerless. I'm his father. He's not gonna hurt me." - Leo L'eo Wyatt' is the son of Christopher Wyatt and an unnamed mother. He was assigned as the whitelighter to the Charmed Ones, and fell in love with one of the middle sisters; Piper Halliwell. Together, the pair have three children; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Previously Leo had been an army medic in World War II, in which he was killed and reborn as a whitelighter which is a guardian angel who protects and guides good witches and future whitelighters and nurtures them in the forces of good. Since meeting and becoming the whitelighter to the Charmed Ones, Leo has moved from being a whitelighter to becoming an Elder, when future Chris arrived, and then becoming an Avatar after the death of his son; Chris and later becoming mortal again. Since becoming mortal, Leo has, due to Piper and Paige, become the headmaster of Magic school, a school for witches and magical creatures, and has also become a teacher to the Charmed Cousins. Leo is related to the Warren ancestral line of witches through his wife; Piper, and their children. History Early Life and Death Leo Wyatt, was born on the 6th of May, 1924 to Christopher Wyatt, and his wife in San Francisco, California. Leo had a very good childhood and life growing up with him also being an only child. As an adult Leo began studying to be a doctor, which is when he met his first wife Lillian Wyatt, and while the pair got married, they did not have any children. After marrying Lillian, Leo became a medic in the United States Army in World War II. During his time in the Army, Leo quickly become best friends with the Lang brothers; Rick and Nathan. However during a battle Nathan had been seriously injured and brought to Leo by Rick, hearing yells Leo went back out into the field to help more fellow soldiers against Rick's wishes, when there was an explosion at the medic tent which killed Rick, Nathan and all others inside were instantly killed. Leo himself later died that day while bandaging a soldiers's head. As a result of the life he had lead, and his selfless actions, Leo was given the opportunity to have a new life as a whitelighter by the Elders, in which he would be helping save witches and work for the side of Good, which he accepted. Now as a whitelighter, Leo had decided to visit his now widowed wife; Lillian, and gave her the goodbye she needed to move on with her life, something Leo wanted for her. Later Life In 2050, Leo and Piper were visited by their past selves and a past self of Piper's mother, Patty, while the elderly couple were playing scrabble. Old Leo and Piper inform their past selves on what to do to win the Ultimate Battle, letting them know that the future is one worth saving. The pair live happily and healthy in the manor with their nine happy Grandchildren and Leo is also still working as the headmaster of Magic school. Children Birth of Wyatt Halliwell After many failed attempts, Piper and Leo managed to get pregnant. The pregnancy was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Piper's powers became uncontrollable and she often burped orbs. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying, who also swapped the powers of his parents when they had a fight, so that they could walk a mile in each other's shoes. Both the sisters, Leo and even Darryl decided it was best for Piper if she would stay out of demon fighting. That way, the baby wouldn't be hurt. However, the baby proved to be able to defend himself and his mother from the womb by using a protection shield and healing wounds. Piper became invincible. During her third trimester, Piper was diagnosed with Toxemia. The doctor said the treatment involved a no-salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. The next day, Phoebe, Paige and he discover that that magic has disappeared from the world. As it turns out, a prophecy made long ago is about to come true: the birth of the Twice-Blessed Child. Piper gave birth to their son, Wyatt Halliwell, on the dining room table on the same night with Leo just arriving in time for the birth. Wyatt came in a swirl of orbs, much to the surprise of everyone. However, everyone was under the impression that Piper and Leo's child would be a girl, and thus it was an even bigger surprise to see Mr. Winkie between the legs, as Phoebe had put it and Wyatt was soon named after him. Birth of Chris Halliwell ' Unknown to both Leo and Piper, Chris, a witchlighter from the future, was actually their second child. Chris came from the future to stop his older brother, Wyatt, from becoming evil. After learning of the bleak future from which Chris came, Elder Gideon, Leo's mentor, was planning on killing Wyatt, while Leo, Chris, and the sisters were searching for demons who could potentially turn Wyatt. To get Leo out of his way, he hires a Darklighter named Damien to lure Leo to the Ghostly Plane, and Piper gets sucked in as well. Whilst in the Ghostly Plane, Leo admits to Piper that he never stopped loving her, and they make love, and are returned to the real world by Phoebe and Paige, in which Chris also reappears. Back at the Manor, Piper finds out that Chris is really their son. Previously, however, she and Leo had already decided that it would be best for Leo to permanently stay in the Heavens with the other Elders. Six months later, Leo is summoned back down to Earth by Paige and Phoebe who, against Piper's wishes, are forced to tell him that Chris is his son. Leo discovers that Chris, who was infected by a Spider Demon, hates him with a passion. Leo goes after his son who begins punching him to a pulp, even after the effects of the Spider Demon wear off. After his attack ended, Leo follows Chris to the Golden Gate Bridge where the son informs his father that in his future, Leo was there for the entire world, but was never there for him. After this occurrence, Leo tries his best to gain Chris' forgiveness, which he ultimately does. After Gideon convinces everyone that the demons who run the demonic game show, Witch Wars, were the ones who were after Wyatt, Chris had to go back to his time since his work in the present time was finally over. However Gideon destroyed their plan and Leo and Chris found themselves in an evil parallel world to their own. Eventually they returned, now knowing that Gideon was after Wyatt, to their own worlds but with some complications. At the good version of the manor, Gideon attempts to break down Wyatt's shield and kill him, however in the evil world, both sets of his sisters say a spell that temporarily injures Gideon, after which he orbs out. Later, Gideon stabs Chris in order to finally get Wyatt. Chris eventually dies in Leo's arms while Paige crying in the background. An enraged Leo finds Gideon chasing Wyatt around the Underworld, which unbeknownst to Gideon, was the cause of Wyatt being traumatized enough to turn evil in the future. Leo then killed Gideon, not only for revenge, but because only a great act of evil would restore order to the mess that Gideon created by causing the two parallel worlds to interact. '''Birth of Melinda Halliwell ' In 1999, Piper and her sisters; Prue and Phoebe went to the future in 2009, it was there that she met her and Leo's only child, Melinda. Years later in 2002, Piper became pregnant, as a result all of the family assumed that Piper was having a little girl as she had in an alternative future. She had decided to name the little girl Prudence Melinda, after both the little girl and her sister. However, the child turned out to be a boy, Wyatt. In 2008, Piper was visited by Melinda Warren in a dream, with Melinda telling her of a prophesied daughter born to the Charmed Ones, and that that daughter would be a strength better than herself. This child would be the reincarnation of herself and would have access to all of the Charmed abilities. Unknowingly when Piper was two months pregnant, she had her first ever premonition of Leo and herself, giving out a pack lunch to their two sons, as well as a little girl; Prudence Melinda Halliwell. The pregnancy was hard winded, as Piper struggled a lot with her powers, and with Leo now as a mortal, he struggled to help. As the pregnancy went on, Piper began to struggle a lot with demons coming to attack her, wanting to either kill her baby or take the baby another thing that Leo struggled with as he couldn't do much to protect his wife and unborn daughter however on October 31, 2008, Halloween, Leo was overjoyed to become the father of his long ago foresaw daughter; Prudence Melinda Halliwell. '''Appearance Leo is a very attractive man whom was frozen in his mid twenties until 2006. * Appearance: Leo looks very much like his eldest son; Wyatt with him being semi built with dark blonde, light brown hair though it has now started to show a few grey hairs. He also has emerald green eyes which his youngest son had inherited from him and is tall standing at 5'10" with a clean shaved face. * Wardrobe: Leo mostly wears a t-shirt with a shirt and jeans. Though her later begins to wear either wear a t-shirt or a shirt but combines both on a few occasions and Paige has mentioned that he has a closet full of plaid shirts, claiming that he loves them, at the time he was kidnapped. Yet on special occasions Leo will wear more dressy clothing usually with a black tie. As an Elder Leo wore a yellow gold robe. Personality Leo is known as a kind man, completely in love with his wife. However, he is not afraid to fight someone he deems as a threat to his family. He has shown extensive understanding of magic, most likely due to his years of being a Whitelighter. In "Scry Hard", Piper describes him as a "walking Book of Shadows" when trying to convince him to take the post as Headmaster of the Magic School. Unlike almost any other 'Higher Power', Leo has had as much of a search for identity as any of the Halliwell sisters, having been a Whitelighter, an Elder, an Avatar and a mortal, as well as temporary host for "the Shadow" and several demonic powers. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities ''' * '''Medical Training: Due to his former profession as a medic, Leo can also identify and treat certain injuries and illnesses even without magical aid which comes in handy with two boys. He also helped medically when his niece; Kat was suffering under an unknown illness. * Advanced combat: Leo is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter and is versed in the use of certain weapons such as swords and crossbows. Due to his time with the Valkyries, he further extended his combat skills and does occasionally help teach the cousins whenever Phoebe and Henry are unavailable. * Extensive magical knoweldge: Due to decades of experience as a Whitelighter and access to Magic School, Leo possesses extensive magical knowledge which he uses as a headteacher and as a member of the Halliwell family with him often teaching the Cousins and the Jenkins about magic. Other abilities * Previous abilities: Due to his past Leo has had a previous history of being a whitelighter, and then an Elder and finally as an Avatar. Leo also had previously had the powers of the nexus. * Temporary abilities: As a family member of the warren line of witches, Leo had temporarily gained the use of many abilities after being transformed or having had abilities swapped such as when Wyatt was trying to control his power swapping abilities he managed to give Leo, Phoebe's powers. Professional Life * Medic: In his first life, Leo had began working as a medic for the army and had been drafted in world war II. It was during his time in the war while working as a medic that Leo was eventually killed while he was risking his life saving his fellow army combatants. * Whitelighter: After his death, Leo was given an opportunity to become a whitelighter and has spent the last sixty years working on protecting witches and preserving the goodness of the next generation of whitelighters. From 1998 until 2003 he worked as the Charmed Ones' whitelighter in which he had fallen in love with the middle sister; Piper Halliwell * Elder: During the attack against the Elders by the Titans, Leo became an Elder with the help of his unknown future son Chris. * Avatar: For a short while whilst still working as an Elder and while grieving the death of his son, Leo became an Avatar as he felt that the Elders had betrayed him after what Gideon had done to him. * Headmaster: Now as a mortal again, Leo has struggled with finding his place when a struggling Paige gave up her position as headmistress of Magic school to Romantic Life Piper Halliwell Leo's longest and permanent relationship was with his charge; Piper Halliwell. He had known of Piper through her family having been a friend of Piper's Grams' Penny Halliwell, which is when he met Piper's sister Paige. After the sister's got their powers, Leo had himself hired as a handyman for the sisters. During his time as the Charmed One's whitelighter, Leo had a forbidden relationship with Piper. Leo eventually revealed himself as the sisters' Whitelighter when he was shot by a Darklighter named Alec. When Leo was healed, he broke up with Piper so that he would not be punished for their relationship by his bosses. The year afterwards, Piper had a relationship with next door neighbor, Dan Gordon. However, Piper still had feelings for Leo, for which he kept fighting for. Finally being able to win Piper for him, Leo took Piper to the Heavens to present her to his bosses. A month later the couple returned to earth, not noticing they had spent a month up there. It was revealed that they had to break up or else Leo would be reassigned to other witches. It was then that Leo proposed to Piper, saying that a marriage was the only way to be with each other as it could not be undone by the Elders. After a long struggle, Piper was finally able to wed Leo through a Handfasting. Two years later, the couple was pregnant of their first child, Wyatt Halliwell. Not long after the birth of their first son, Leo became an Elder and was not allowed to stay on earth any longer. This caused Piper and Leo to break up and almost divorce. During their time apart, they spend a brief, intimate moment in which they conceived their second son, Chris Halliwell. Not long after the birth of Chris, Piper let Leo back into her life and became a couple again. A few months later, Leo fell from grace and became mortal. Not a year later, Leo was taken by an Angel of Destiny. His death would give the sisters more strength to battle whomever they had to fight in the Ultimate Battle. During his absence, Piper began to film simple household chores and her sons playing with toys, so that she could watch with Leo after he returned. Eventually, when the Ultimate Battle was over, Leo was brought back to Piper and his sons. A few years later, the couple welcomed their third child, and only daughter into the world, Melinda Halliwell. Many years later, in 2050, Piper and Leo are still together and living a happy, healthy life. They have nine grandchildren which they take care of when their parents are working or fighting evil. Leo is also said to have been Piper's soul mate meaning that no matter what they were destined to be with one another something that both her sisters, and son Chris hinted too throughout the years and which was confirmed by her niece Peyton Halliwell. Other Relationships * Lillian Wyatt: During his relationship with Piper Halliwell, it was discovered that Leo had been married before he had died during the war. Not much is known about his relationship with Lillian, however it is known that after he became a whitelighter, he visited Lillian, to say goodbye and told her that she needed to move on. Etymology * Leo: is derived from Latin leo "lion", a cognate of LEON. It was popular among early Christians and was the name of 13 popes, including Saint Leo the Great who asserted the dominance of the Roman bishops over all others in the 5th century. It was also borne by six Byzantine emperors and five Armenian kings. Another famous bearer was Leo Tolstoy, a Russian novelist whose works include 'War and Peace' and 'Anna Karenina'. Leo is also the name of a constellation and the fifth sign of the zodiac. * Wyatt: From an English surname which was derived from the medieval given name Wyot, itself derived from an Old English name composed of the elements wig "war" and heard "brave, hardy". Wyatt Earp was an American lawman and gunfighter involved in the famous shootout at the OK Corral. Trivia * Leo's eldest son; Wyatt Halliwell was named after him and he named his youngest son; Chris Halliwell after his father; Christopher Wyatt. * In early 2005, Leo wrote in the Book of Shadows for the first time. He wrote a page specifically for his sons (and witchlighters); about knowing what to do when they come into their whitelighter powers. * In an alternative reality, Leo and Piper were married, had one child, Melinda, and eventually got divorced. * His second child, Chris Halliwell hated him in an alternate dark future and couldn't care less what happened to him, because he left his family to become an Elder. * Leo knew The Charmed Ones grandmother, Penny, in the 60's. * He flirted with a future Paige when she was stuck in the 1960s. * Leo met The Charmed Ones a couple of days before Grams' death. Piper bumped into him while her and Prue were talking about her marriage to Roger. Category:Characters